


Family

by alasondria



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/M, Luthaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasondria/pseuds/alasondria
Summary: Alasondria is sick. Luther is on dad duty.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> featuring their kiddos at last

Luther takes it upon himself to watch Ellaria and Lothario when Alasondria is bed-ridden with the flu and being taken care of by his personal nurses. Though at first he'd worried and offered to stay by her side, Alasondria swiftly dismissed him with a meek smile and a feeble flick of her wrist.

 

"Ellaria and Lothario need their father right now. I will be fine," she'd said.

 

Luther had kept his gaze fixed on his wife, brows knit, and mouth a taut line. 

 

" _ Dearest. _ "

 

"Alright," Luther conceded. "But when you're well again you will have to placate Lothario. He doesn't listen to me."

 

"He hardly listens to anyone."

 

"He listens to his  _ mother _ ," Luther had offered with a smirk. 

 

Alasondria sighed and shook her head. The nurses returned and Luther began his retreat, whispering a few requests to his staff regarding his wife's care and then turning to address her once at the door.

 

"Get well soon, dear."

  
  


That was two hours ago. Presently, Luther now struggled to get his young son to sit still in one spot. Lothario paraded around on his desk and nearly trampled the texts sprawled out atop the surface. Ellaria remained, her nose in her book, and refused to reign in her little brother.

 

Luther heaved a loud sigh. "Your mother wouldn't be happy to see you foregoing your studies."

 

"You dunno what would make mama happy," Lothario declared, small fists balled at his hips.

 

"Well," Luther blinked. "I should think I would as her husband."

 

"Maybe," Lothario frowned. "Or  _ ARE _ you? I know your tricks, mimic!" And he promptly vaulted off his desk to pounce on his father. 

 

Though Luther managed to grab his son out of the air, hold him up under his arms, and stare at him with a disapproving look.

 

"Lothario Leon Ray Cuent."

 

Lothario squeaked.

 

"Would you like to behave now? Or do I need to tell your mother about your disrespectful actions towards her tomes?"

 

"No! I didn't know these were mama's...!"

 

Luther lofted a brow. They weren't. But if Lothario knew that his never ending tyranny would go on.

 

And Luther was at his wits end.

 

"And now you do," he said and placed Lothario down gently. His son peered at him through his mussed up bangs, eyes watery. Luther kneeled to his height and held his hands up, giving them a tiny squeeze.

 

"Mom won't find out if you promise to behave until she's all better," Luther offered in a soft voice, his lips quirking into a faint smile as he regarded his son.  

 

"If I behave will she get better faster?" Lothario asked with a hiccup.

 

Luther nodded and placed a hand on Lothario's head, ruffling his mop of hair as he did

 

"She absolutely will."

 

Lothario reached up and grabbed his father's arm, shaking it wildly after. "Then let's study! Ella, study with us! If we all study really hard mama will get better!"

 

Ellaria shot Luther a look, a brow arched at him knowingly. Luther responded with feigned confusion, shrugging at her while she set her book aside and slid out of her chair to join her father and brother.

  
  


That had been five days ago. Now, Alasondria was no longer contagious and her family was permitted to sit with her. Ellaria stood next to Luther who sat on a stool by her side and leaned forward, arms braced on the bed. Clinging to Alasondria, his little arms wrapped around her neck as he squirmed excitedly in her hold, was Lothario.

 

She smiled easily at her husband as he caught her up to the progress he'd made on a counteragent to cure Ephemera's corruption. He'd not struck the breakthrough he needed, but based off the experiences of those he'd lost to the corruption prior, he explained, he believed he had a lead on where next to take his investigation. Ellaria briefly interjected that their father had pushed himself day and night and hardly left his room, which earned him a hard glare from his wife.

 

"He skipped dinner twice," Ellaria slipped in nonchalantly.

 

Alasondria's glare deepened.

 

Luther let out a sigh. "If I told you it was necessary you wouldn't accept that, would you?"

 

"Luther... I understand how important this is, but your health comes first. Magical breakthroughs can wait."

 

"Dear," Luther started, his tone a touch incredulous. "If this were a simple experiment I would yield but you know it isn't."

 

Alasondria put a hand on Lothario's back, holding him close as she felt him falling asleep in her arms.

 

"I know," she offered after a pause, voice low.

 

Luther leaned forward again and reached out to place his hand atop Alasondria's free one. "You know why I do it, too."

 

Alasondria's gaze found Luther's and his features softened when their eyes met.

 

With another sigh, she repeated, "I know."

 

"I don't like to worry you," Luther began, voice hushed. "That is why I kept it a secret"

 

"Yes... and that is why I told Ellaria to keep an eye on you," Alasondria said, lips pulling into a tiny smile.

 

Ellaria looked at her father, who glanced over his shoulder at her, blinking rapidly.

 

Returning his gaze to his wife, Luther stared at her for a moment, the pause growing as he absorbed her words (and widening cheeky grin), and then he laughed, loud and full of mirth, and moved to press a long kiss to her temple.

 

"You are a piece of work, my dear."

 

Alasondria hummed as she felt Luther's lips press against her head, the laugh still skirting through him buzzed on her skin. In her lap, Lothario snoozed peacefully.


End file.
